


【00Q】A One-way Trip

by Keith_IL



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL
Summary: 如果你不爱这世界，你可以爱我。————————————————旅游博主Bond × 黑客Q
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 11





	【00Q】A One-way Trip

**Author's Note:**

> #旅游博主Bond × 黑客Q，《007》是小说和电影  
> #有些社交软件我没用过，bug轻拍  
> #情人节贺文当然是HE啦

【1】

有些相识是一种必然，当Q决定用自己的程序筛选YouTube上的特定内容时，认识James·Bond就是迟早的事。

自然，这种关系是单向的。James·Bond，热门旅游博主，在很长一段时间里，并没有注意列表中多出来的猫咪头像用户。信息时代的产物包括无数单向关系，这只是其中之一，无关轻重，也能消隐得无声无息。

Q喜欢单向关系，就像他喜欢这个可以随意抹去自己痕迹的时代。

事实上他并未离群索居，也从未在秘密机关领过饷金；他社保卡上的名字从未离开伦敦，从出生到工作的资料都清白完备；对门的邻居帮他救过卡在树上的猫咪，便利店的老板记得他偏爱的茶包；街角的洗衣店收到过起球的毛衣，楼下的咖啡馆接待过加班的年轻人。

然而真正的“Q”是个漂浮在0和1之上的幽灵，这个幽灵也不会在墙上留下字迹警醒他人，他从来只是静静地旁观一切发生。

所以没有人能追踪到“Q”。这个世界上只有一个深色卷发的青年，养了两只猫，住在伦敦一处平平无奇的楼房里。他的业余乐趣是看旅游主播和博客，因为CHD不允许他肆无忌惮地到处转悠。他只能对着那些风光旖旎的视频做了许多本笔记，如果拿去出版一定是不错的旅游攻略总结。

2012年的圣瓦伦丁节，单身的Q先生抱好了猫咪；程序员Q先生想起YouTube的诞生，决定今天筛选油管内容；幽灵“Q”还在补眠睡得人事不知，直到被一个低沉的声音惊醒——他亲手编写的程序抓取了一段内容，正在电脑上自动播放：

“……我应当在《007》的诞生地期待一段艳遇吗，在圣瓦伦丁节的夜晚？虽然我也曾经在皇家海军服役，但我可不如前辈那样风流倜傥……不过牙买加确实是一个美丽的地方，还有蓝山咖啡和朗姆酒，而且我想我一定能找到调配Martini的酒馆，一醉方休是个更好的结局……”

他确实不像那位家喻户晓的特工——这个主播的头发甚至是金色的，镜头下的面容也不太符合传统的“英俊”定义，显得冷硬多于优雅；但他有一双蓝得惊人的眼睛，在港口浓郁的暮色中带上了温柔的笑意，便足够引诱所有猎物自投罗网——自然也包括Q。

Q伸手慢慢拉下页面，在主播的个人主页上找到了博客地址，点击跳转链接。这个博客是半年前开始更新的，注册姓名为James·Bond，皇家海军退役中校，无固定职业。当然，“Q”可以得到更多细节：Bond出生在苏格兰，父母早逝而养父一家也因为雪崩罹难；有艺术专业的学位；消费水平很高但经济状况良好（Q还研究了一下他的财产组成）。

他的目光最终停在一份档案上。Bond曾经真的有机会成为一名特工——他通过了MI6的所有入职测试，却在最终确认时自己放弃了，原因不详。

Q慢慢吐了口气，将那些黑色的页面关掉，重新回到博客首页，阅读那些游记。Bond最近才开始实时记录自己的旅程，早期的几篇回忆了自己随舰航行的见闻，以及刚刚退役时的短途旅行。现在他懂得享受生活，并热衷于实地探寻美景，时常尝试一些极限项目。他的文字也从阴郁走向平静。

“很高兴认识你，Mr. Bond.”Q对着屏幕露出一个符合人设的、腼腆的笑，“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

【2】

“你明明有机会去当真的‘007’，却跑来牙买加的酒馆里点Martini.”将杯子推向对方，Bill·Tanner在Bond身边坐了下来，“觉得遗憾吗？”

Bond付诸一笑。

Tanner和他曾经一同服役，又一起进入了MI6的筛选流程，却在最初几轮就被淘汰了。后来他进入了一家外贸公司，这次恰好出差落脚在金斯敦，便来和Bond小聚一次。

“如果我真的成了007，我喝的就不是Martini了，而是Vesper.”Bond微笑，“我更喜欢Martini的味道。”

Tanner啧了一声：“你的艺术学位没有白修。”

两人再次笑着碰了下杯。

“不过这种生活也不错。”续上第二杯的Tanner叹了口气，“没有经济压力，没有爱情的坟墓，也不需要为国牺牲挨枪子儿……你不会是为了享受生活才拒绝他们的吧？这可太他妈英明了。”

“唔，差不多。”Bond也干了一杯，“你知道，我小时候住在那种该死的庄园里，上课都是家庭教师，简直与世隔绝得让人发疯……我发誓不再把自己丢进那种境地去。要是我真的把档案送进去，那我就得和你们所有人say-goodbye，从此做个孤胆英雄——偶尔臆想一下还成，终身制还是换别人吧。”

“007还有他的姑娘们啊。”Tanner意味深长地说，“我不信哪个男人不羡慕这个。”

“而我除了姑娘们还可以有男孩们。”Bond摊了摊手，“他羡慕我还差不多。”

Tanner爆发出一阵大笑：“你赢了！不愧是我们的James·Bond，我还从来没见过谁能拒绝你！”

他们又聊了一会儿，杯中的Martini换成了当地的朗姆酒。Tanner说起了Bond的新爱好：“旅游博主？倒也不错，我听说粉丝足够多的话会有品牌找你打广告，不过你要好好经营你的博客才行。”

“我知道。”Bond拿回自己的手机，翻动着留言和关注列表，“但我觉得顺其自然就好，以我约会的经验来看，强求是最没有前途的。”

Tanner耸了耸肩：“随你，反正你不需要养家。”他顿了一下，“你什么时候准备定下来，一定要告诉我。”

“那大概要很久之后了。”Bond举杯，“敬自由。”

【3】

2015年2月14号。

Bond在上传完视频后就去洗澡了。当他披着浴袍回来坐到笔电前时，发现留言区还在不断上翻新消息。他给自己倒了杯酒，打开了博客主页，开始撰写今天的旅行日记。

“……走出米诺斯的迷宫需要一团线，公主的裙角却已经没入了地中海的波涛……德国人说这是一座墓葬，在我看来它埋葬的是时间，所以不会留下骨骸……”他敲击键盘的动作停了停，放空的目光落在沁出细密水珠的酒杯上，“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

他点击保存，向后靠在舒适的椅面上。高级海景房的视野非常棒，深蓝的夜幕下，未眠的海湾如同一条缀满宝石的项链。现在并不是爱琴海的度假旺季，追逐日光和沙滩的人们要到四月份才会陆续抵达。Bond选择目的地时并不在乎这些，他的粉丝们也不会。

这个博客他写了快四年了，最开始他也去了不少旅游胜地，后来则完全随心所欲地设置路线。他可以在装潢豪奢的酒店赌场一掷千金，也能打着零工横穿北美。他有足够的时间和精力去看他所爱的世界，也拍了很多视频分享给其他人。还有名不见经传的小地方专门邀请他去做宣传，Bond偶尔会看心情接一些。

爱琴海他来过很多次，他打算在此修整一段时间。圣瓦伦丁节孤身一人未免有些可怜，或许可以去楼下的吧台转转。

他这么想着，却再次打开了博客页面。新发布的文章下评论增加很快，然而稳坐沙发的还是那个两只猫咪的头像，回复则是一成不变的emoji笑脸。

这个乱码用户名不知什么时候出现在他的列表里，资料页一片空白，无论Bond什么时候更新，两只猫咪都能稳稳占据第一条回复的位置。他一开始并未在意，后来甚至有些微恼，以为有人卖弄技巧写了个程序来戏弄他。但2014年的圣瓦伦丁节，他从酒店前台拿到了一个信封，里面有两只猫咪的照片，书写明信片的字迹清秀矜持。

[你知道你这种行为很像Stalker吗？]

[或多或少？可惜邮政系统没有撤销功能，我寄出去之后也后悔了。]

[冲动的错误，我暂且原谅你。]

[先别急，我后悔的是忘记附上我的照片。]

Bond盯着那条站内消息，发现自己居然压抑不住嘴角的微笑。

[那U盘里的图片是什么？]

[天啊！我说怎么找不见了……别打开它，你想要什么都行！]

当然，U盘里没有什么香艳的私房照，只有一个黑卷发的年轻人抱着两只猫咪的照片。Bond发现自己很想试试这只大猫咪的手感。

[你不觉得“ILoveYou”的密码太直白了？]

[粉丝希望得到偶像的关注不是理所应当吗？]片刻之后下一条消息又跳了出来，[我喜欢你的博客。]

[太好了，我一直以为你是在和我恶作剧。]

[两年前的圣瓦伦丁节我看到了你的视频。我只是突然想和你说一句节日快乐。]

[你可以像这样给我发站内短信，而不是像个Stalker一样找到我的住址寄明信片。]

Bond许久没有再看到回复。他突然也有点后悔，因为事实上他没有对自己的旅行路线有所遮掩，猫咪先生或许真的只是一个不太擅长正常交际的宅男，想要获得喜欢的博主的关注罢了（他把曾经接受过MI6训练的那部分摁了回去）。

但他再也没得到回复，James·Bond在搭讪这个领域第一次尝到了失败的滋味。

【4】

[我喜欢你那段关于米诺斯迷宫的描述。]

[谢谢。以及，你介绍的这个酒店确实不错。]

[Dave的酒店攻略一向童叟无欺。]

[Dave是谁？]

[一个YouTube主播。我又不是只看你一个人的旅游博客。]

[真让我伤心，我还以为我是独一无二的。]

[我只给你寄过明信片，假如这能让你心情好起来的话。]

[药到病除。]Bond嘴角的弧度加深了些，[你看这么多旅游博客是因为没空休假吗？]

[为将来的旅游做准备。]

[拜托，你已经准备四年了，做的旅游攻略足够去出书。]

[就不能是因为我没钱吗？]

[是谁上次帮我做期货赚了20万的？]

[:P]

吧台周围坐着的人都是成双成对的，看来只有他没有为情人节的夜晚做好准备。Bond看着那个简陋的文字表情，试图在脑海中描摹那个年轻人的笑。

第一次交流后一个月，他在新的旅馆收到了第二张明信片。Bond必须承认自己松了一口气，仅仅是因为没有丢失一个网友。后来Q非常稳定地给他寄明信片，但交谈只发生在Bond更新博客的日子，短暂的涟漪后还是一片沉寂。

Q的明信片浸透着伦敦的雨雾气息，而Bond在婉拒MI6后就再也没有踏足那座城市，就像他再也不愿回到天幕庄园一样——失去了某些人的地方不再是家。但他又着魔一般地从Q的来信中汲取那种潮湿和冷意，这使得Q成为他梦境中一道伦敦的具象化剪影。

对艺术来说，适当的疯魔是一种优势，所以Bond觉得这也不错。

[我想见你。]

但这绝对是因为圣瓦伦丁节导致的意外。Bond突然有些不敢置信自己居然真的发了出去。或许Q会再次主动掉线，或许他会玩笑般地发来一张照片，又或许他再也不能收到来自伦敦的明信片……

[图片.jpg]

Bond忍不住笑出声来，但他周围所有人都沉浸在自己的爱情里，没人在乎他是不是笑得像刚刚得手的狐狸。

[其实你挺像那个军需官的。说真的，你的名字来历不是因为《007》吧？]

[不是。]年轻人慢悠悠地解释，[但我喜欢特工电影。]

【5】

“……对我来说，晴朗日子里的潜水非常微妙，它固然最大程度地揭开了水下的美景面纱，同时也让我刚刚脱离的尘世成为头顶圣光般的幻象……”

Q猛地从浴缸里浮起，大口地喘着气，嘴唇显出不正常的青紫色。两只猫送去宠物店体检了，房间里除了滴水声只有Bond的视频外放。他刚刚躺在水底只看到破碎的镜面，不到半分钟就因缺氧而挣扎爬起。CHD不允许他太过任性，于是他默默将心中清单上的“潜水”划去了。

他在缓过来后从浴缸中站起，擦干身体去找吹风机。重新戴好眼镜后他对着镜子审视自己：宽松的工装外套，罩着一本正经的衬衫领带，头顶还是一头乱糟糟的卷发。再调整了一下细节后他推了推眼镜，准备出门。

34号馆的布置有所变动，反正不再是电影中的样子。那副透纳的画作前倒是确实站着一个人，不过穿的是休闲西装，外套被随意地搭在手上，枪套自然也无处寻觅。Q慢慢踱到他身边，状似随意地搭话：“这总是令我有些感伤。”

“你一定要重现每个电影情节吗？”Bond转身有些好笑地看着他，“My Quartermaster？”

“你认错人啦，Double-O-Seven.”年轻人轻轻地笑，“我可没帮你带瓦尔特来。”

他们当然没有再像电影那样唇枪舌剑下去，而是走进了一家咖啡馆。Q不动声色地观察着另一个人。即使退役了一些年头，Bond身上仍然有一些抹不去的痕迹。这种打量Bond自然不会全无知觉：“满意你所看到的吗？”

“这个问题该由我来。”Q微微偏头，目光却不偏不倚，“是你提出要见我的，你有什么期待？”

“我只希望你和照片里一样可爱。”Bond笑意渐深，“你真的很像一只猫……你知道我最开始只能叫你‘猫咪先生’吗？”

“这听起来可不太妙。”Q言语中毫无被冒犯的迹象，“但我也原谅你了，特工先生。”

“一般网友见面会谈些什么？”Bond虚心求教，“除了晚上的特殊活动，很抱歉我之前习惯了直奔主题。”

“我也没有经验。”Q安慰道，“谈谈你的博客？毕竟我们是因为这个开始交流的。”

“我今天要更新伦敦游记，假如你想知道的话。”Bond看见Q略显意外地挑了下眉，解释道，“我快十年没有来过伦敦了。”

“而我，刚好从来没有离开过伦敦。”Q搅拌着热可可，“你其实只是想回来看一眼吧。”

“如果不是有你在，我不会想回到这里。”Bond注意到Q眉眼间掠过一抹异色，立即乘胜追击，“我确实是为你而来的。”

“希望你不要把这些写进今晚的博客里。”Q那点情绪波动很快消失了，“我只想要你的沙发，不想要你的心。”

“那你的沙发今晚能收留我吗？”在这双湛蓝色的眸子里，任何人都很难找到拒绝的答案，“我还想要你的心。”

“得寸进尺。”Q轻轻地说，在Bond听来就像被小猫的爪垫轻拍了一下，“你还是在直奔主题。”

【6】

事实上Q家里没有沙发，却有一张舒适的大床。

但他们没有在2015年的白色情人节滚在一起。买来的巧克力散落在柔软的地毯上，两只猫的长尾巴在上面扫来扫去。他们对着落地窗里投进来的夕阳举杯，懒洋洋地靠在一起，有一句没一句地搭话。Bond的笔电还放在一旁，游记只写了开头但他懒于动笔。

“不会有人想看伦敦游记的。”他对Q说，“好吧，只是我自己不想写，我写任何有关这里的东西都是回忆录，哪怕我快十年没回来……她见鬼的一点都没变。”

“我不知道。”Q说，“我在这里生活了二十多年，我还是不认识她除了贝克街和美术馆之外的地方。”

Bond发现在Q面前微笑变成了一件轻松的事：“你总是要从小说和电影里认识一个地方？”

“或许如此。”Q的眼镜被Bond摘掉了，他正试图从地毯上找到它，然而Bond坏心地将它放在桌上，他索性自暴自弃地栽回Bond身上，“不然我没法理解。”

“没法理解？”Bond若有所思，“这就是你只做攻略却不去旅游的原因？”

“唔。”Q从身边摸到了一颗巧克力，自己拆开包装吃了，又皱起了眉，“糟糕，是酒心的……”

一双温度更高的唇轻轻印在他缺乏血色的唇上，将那颗他不喜欢的酒心巧克力搜刮而去，只留下淡淡的甜香。窃贼没有立即逃离现场，而是有恃无恐地又吻了吻。

“我要带你去旅行一次。”Bond宣布，“很多美景镜头拍不出来那种震撼，而文字也会掺杂写作者的主观情绪……就像我的那些博客，我知道有些人不喜欢我对景色的过度解读。”

“而我喜欢。”Q慵懒地伸展身体，和旁边那两只猫没什么区别，但他随即像猫一样敏捷地翻身站起，“等我一下。”

Bond看着他将另一台笔电连上了打印机，几分钟后拿了一沓打印本重新坐下。

“我说过我搜集攻略是为了做准备。”他将那叠打印纸递给Bond，“所以我很愿意和你一起旅行，假如你愿意参考一下我的目标景点来设计路线的话。”

“完全可以。”Bond翻动着那叠纸，却发现那更像是一份合同，“等等……为什么还有责任认定条款？”

“我有先天性心脏病。”Q轻描淡写地说，“手术做晚了，效果不是特别好……有些旅游项目我已经删掉了。这份合同本来是给旅行社的，怕他们不愿意接我的单子。”

他的态度太过平静，仿佛在说某个不相干的人。Bond沉默地翻了一会儿。

“没问题。”他将纸张重新叠好，“我会把一切都安排好的。”

【7】

“要让朋友观赏自己游历过的城市，好像向人炫耀自己的情妇。”

“然后演变成一场三人行吗？”Bond无奈地看着Q，“这种奇怪的论调又是从哪儿来的？”

“《基督山伯爵》。”Q无辜地看着他，“既然我们要去看竞技场。”

“老天哪。”Bond不那么真心实意地埋怨道，“这可不是什么好预兆，希望我们不要在路上遇见大仲马的盗匪们。”

这当然是无稽之谈，因为现代人已不可能像小说中人那样，在月色下凭吊这一荒凉的古迹，更别提那些充满传奇色彩的强盗匪徒。但这座罗马城中的庞然大物仍能给人以壮美的感受，他们在午后几个小时入场，站在游客所能走到的最高位置，看落日一点点为它抹上融金似的辉光。

Q对于景色有种奇怪的剖析方式，这是Bond在一个月的时间中慢慢领会到的。在伦敦Q的那间小公寓里，他曾经告诉Bond自己“没法理解”，后者最初不解其意，后来才逐渐发现Q对一切景物的认知都来自于他曾经读过、看过的资料。倘若Bond询问他的所思所想，他能流畅地给出大量相关的文学描述。

“我的感觉就是‘没有感觉’。”Q很平静地对他说，“但我能从你们的描述中体会到一点你们的情感……所以我喜欢你的博客。”

这对于一个旅伴来说似乎是再好不过的特质——Q从来都赞同Bond对所有景色的观感，因为他只能从“人”的身上体会到景物之美，所以他的一切感受都来自于Bond，自然不会有争论或分歧。当Bond为跃动的白鲸群惊喜时，他也露出欣喜的微笑；而若Bond因文明的遗骸陷入沉思时，他也保持着有重量的沉默。

“我们的下一站是什么地方？”当他们躺在旅馆的大床上时，Q问道。

“北非。”Bond回答，随即又补充道，“不是卡萨布兰卡，只是沙漠。”

但当他们走在大马士革的街道上时，Q还在喋喋不休地向他讲述一个二战中的魔术师的故事（Bond得承认，他自己也对把苏伊士运河藏起来有些兴趣）。这里的沙子细密得像水，无孔不入地入侵了他们的头发和衣物，因此他们只能在旅馆花大量时间冲洗干净。这个过程需要耐心和细心，并最终从互相帮助演变成了他们没在伦敦公寓里做的事。

假如真想找到一个让Q无处着力的地方，就得往渺无人迹、鲜为人知的地方去——因为Q的文字世界足够拼出一张世界地图。所以他们下一站选择了长途游轮：跨过大西洋后再去追逐极  
光。然而这其中还有故事可讲，譬如《海上钢琴师》和《八十天环游地球》。不过他们乘坐的游轮既没有一位以船为家的钢琴师，也没有经历需要拆船才能继续前行的可怕风暴。

在费尔班克斯，Q终于有所动容。当极光女神将她的裙摆垂下，漆黑的夜幕中流淌着淡青色的纱。他们入住的小屋很偏僻，此刻四野俱静，只有这场由大气电离引发的盛大演出。但即使是Q也没有再作什么科学说明。这种景色是无数神话传说的起源，有一种亘古未变的绝美和孤寂。

“现在我知道为什么你上次只拍了视频，却什么都没有说。”回到小屋后Q显出难得的、完全出自他自己的兴奋，“她不可能被形容或者描述……语言是多余的，镜头也会让它失色……”

“听到你这么说真是太好了。”Bond靠在床头，看着年轻人在房间里走来走去，“假如你愿意的话，我们可以在这里多住一段时间，反正我们只剩下最后一站了。”

Q猛地停住了。在Bond开始担心他是否身体不适前，他转身看着Bond，神色坚定：“按照原本的计划。”

他的表情过于严肃，脸上还泛着略显病态的嫣红。Bond觉得有些异样：“你还好吗？”

“哦，我可能只是有点激动。”Q挥了挥手，又转过身去，“我清楚我的身体状况……只要不让我现在出门狂奔就一点问题都没有。”

“有的传说认为极光会让人发疯，希望你不要用自己当实例。”

“当然不会。”Q快速地说，“我只是……没关系，一切都很好，下一站是雪山对吗？”

“你说你想要去雪山，但是西藏海拔太高会引起呼吸困难。”Bond走过去抱住他，“所以我换成了奥地利。”

【8】

他们在维也纳度过了2016年的圣瓦伦丁节。世界音乐之都积淀了太多故事，而Q似乎再次丢失了极光之夜的情绪。当他们漫步在圣斯特凡大教堂、多瑙河畔或者维也纳森林时，Bond能看出他在与记忆中的各种描述一一对应。

不过Bond已经学会不再感到挫败。Q的缺憾使得Bond有机会接近他，又或者说，正是他的古怪使得Bond的博客成功引来了他的关注。

Bond曾经差点就成为了一名真正的特工——他通过了MI6的全部考核，假以时日或许真的能达到银幕上那个传奇特工的等级——所以他早就懂得结果比动机重要。

但他从没料到自己这段经历会被Q挑出来。当他发现Q向自己推来的是Martini时，可没料到是这么个答案。

“你是怎么知道的？”他感到久违的紧张，随后又觉得好笑。他已经很久没有摸过枪械，但他身上也没有有价值的秘密。

“就像我总能抢到你的博客沙发。”Q轻轻晃动自己的杯子。他不喝酒，但总会点一杯等着里面的冰块融化——又一个奇怪的爱好。

“我觉得这和入侵我的档案差别有点大。”Bond试图让自己的语气轻松些，“按理说我的记录已经被修改过了。”

“存在之事都会留下痕迹。”Q朝他微笑，就像之前的任何一次，“别大惊小怪，能做到这些的人虽然少，但不止我一个。”

“难道说你也曾经被招募过？”

“不，他们都不知道。”Q平淡地说，“存在之事会留下痕迹，但幽灵不会。别害怕——”他突然有些调皮地笑了，“我不是Madeleine，不会突然告诉你要去对付‘Spectre’的。”

Bond翻了个白眼，作出被吓晕的样子，逗得Q咯咯地笑了起来。

他们的最后一站是阿尔卑斯山脉。这座欧洲最高的山脉融汇了各种各样的美景，从茂密的森林到绝顶的冰峰，山下是春季的勃勃生机，峰顶仍是皑皑的白雪。冰川运动不断雕刻着地貌，冰碛沉积使得谷底的土壤格外肥沃，也让人类有机会深入其中建立定居点。这里的河流因为高低落差，显得格外湍急。

他们没有去著名的湖区，而是选择在普通的山麓小镇住下，偶尔也会前往附近的山林远足。融雪产生的瀑布声势浩大，当他们站在附近时，不得不提高声音说话，否则耳边只有隆隆的水声。

在某个天气晴朗的清晨，他们早早起床，打算往山林深处走些。当他们走到平日里路程的一半时，身后突然传来喊声——村庄里的少年急急忙忙地朝他们跑来，上气不接下气地告诉Bond有个姓Tanner的先生找他，而且非常急迫。

Tanner确实在前几天和他通信，说自己也到奥地利度假，但Bond因为Q的原因并未打算和他见面。值得警醒的是Tanner在通信中对自己的近况语焉不详，令Bond感到一丝异样。

Q表示自己就不打扰他们老友重聚了。Bond知道他的交际问题，因此也不急于一时。他和少年一同返回村庄，而Q就不再探索山林深处，而是再次走上了通向瀑布的小径。

【9】

那真的只是脑海中的灵光一闪。

Bond突然转身，不顾身后少年的呼唤，以生平能尽到的最大努力往回奔去。那道灵光猛地刺穿了谷地上方因为季风集聚的雾气，照亮了所有疑惑和不安，至少是某种可能的谋划，而Bond决不能让它成真。

Q总是习惯用他人的作品和情绪指导自己的旅程，他在二十多年的人生里从来没有踏出过伦敦，因为他不爱这个真实的世界，只能假借他人的眼睛和情爱去看它。他读过很多书，看过很多视频，做过很多攻略，这是他认识这个世界的方式，他不会这么轻易地放弃这种行为模式。

那本旅游策划没有返程，这是一次单程旅行。

在他无法窥测的网络世界，关于“Q”的一切正在被抹去：社保账户被注销，社交账户被注销，聊天记录、交易记录被清空……还有无数个数据后门被关上，那个漂浮在0和1之上的幽灵也逐渐淡去，不留痕迹。

现在这个世界上只剩下站在瀑布边的那个人。他还很年轻，镜片后的眼睛是深潭水一样的绿。他沉思似的站在一个危险的位置，仿佛风一吹就能将他瘦削的身体掀下去，一头栽进那轰然作响的瀑布中去。当Bond气喘吁吁地出现在小路上时，他像是山林中被骤然惊动的精灵，猛地抬起头来，脚下似乎还有些摇摇晃晃——

“小心！”Bond目睹了这个危险的情形，生怕他就这么顺势跳了下去，“求你……先站着别动！”

“你猜出来了。”Q轻轻地笑了，但Bond只能根据口型判断——这瀑布该死的大声：“《最后一案》不是吗？你是故意——”

“是我故意想办法把你叫回去的。”Q说，并提高了一些声音，表情仍是十分平静的，“所以这里只有我，只有我自己要和自己了结。”

“假如你是因为抑郁症——”

“我没有抑郁症。”Q打断了他，脸上洋溢着一种奇怪的、快乐的光，“我看过医生，他们只会说我的心脏缺了点东西……我很早就开始计划这件事了，人生是一场单程旅行，没人知道什么时候到站……但总会有些乘客想要提前下车，自己决定终点站。”

Bond意识到短时间内他是不可能彻底解决问题了——Q到底有什么毛病以后再说，他现在得把这只不听话的猫咪哄回来。

“我不讨厌这个世界。”Q的目光转开，“但我也不爱它。我知道你们爱它，所以试着用你们的方法来理解……它确实很美，但和我没有什么关系。”

“这样对我不公平！”Bond几乎咬牙切齿地喊出这句话，“你信不信我和你一起跳下去！”

“不，你不会的，Bond.”Q说，“因为你爱这个世界。”

“如果你不爱这个世界，你可以爱我。”

这句话似乎让Q有些触动，他又将目光转了回来。

“你爱我。”Bond自己都不敢相信，他要用如此自吹自擂的方式，劝说一个人放弃自杀，“我能猜到《最后一案》，你不是没有给我留机会，哪怕只是一点点……你答应和我一起旅行，因为你爱我，哪怕不是为了有人能挽救你，你只是喜欢这种感觉。还有极光小屋……你感觉到了变化，但你是个控制狂，你会查清我的一切，在你关注我的博客之前，所以你更不能容忍自己脱离你的计划。”

Q静静地看着他，那种令Bond感到不安的笑容消失了，他重新降回了这个世界，不再像一个随时都会消失的幻觉精灵了。

“你可以爱我。”Bond咽了咽唾沫，从未想过自己最认真的告白会发生在这种情况下，“因为我爱你，而且我不会要求你爱这个世界。甚至……你依然可以选择什么时候离开，只是不要在你还有所爱的时候……”

【10】

2017年2月14号。

两只猫咪在他们身边走来走去，长尾巴扫过地毯上的一大堆巧克力糖。年长些的男人将酒心的种类挑出来，又往男朋友嘴里塞了一颗黑巧。那个卷头发的年轻人靠在他胸前，敲击着键盘，屏幕上是以一位准特工的水平都难以搞清的代码界面。

“你没有弄出什么大事吧。”Bond不那么真心实意地质疑道，“我不希望有一天从猫眼里看到那些差点成为我同事的家伙。”

“我从来都只旁观，不往墙上写字。”Q含含糊糊地说，一边蹭了蹭身后的人，仿佛想找一个更舒服的位子，“唯一一次就是占某个人的沙发。”

“真是荣幸。”Bond撇了撇嘴，“至少我没有猜错一件事，你在大多数时候都只是想炫技，只是比较隐蔽。”

Q不轻不重地给了他一肘，他笑着又从Q嘴里抢来了半颗融化的巧克力。

或许Q永远不能像Bond那样热爱生活。

但他可以爱上一个热爱这个世界的人。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 一些零碎的补充：  
> 1\. YouTube创立于2005年的情人节  
> 2\. 《Spectre》的主题曲《Writing’son the wall》寓意“不祥之兆”，是幽灵写在墙上的警告  
> 3\. CHD：先天性心脏病  
> 4\. 米诺斯的迷宫：传说中忒休斯被公主赠送线团和宝剑，得以杀死迷宫中的怪物  
> 5\. 隐藏苏伊士运河：《战争魔术师》贾斯帕·马斯基林  
> 6\. 费尔班克斯：著名的极光观赏地，在北美阿拉斯加  
> 7\. 《最后一案》：这个情节就不用多说吧，还有一层寓意是“设计的死亡”，因为是柯南·道尔自己想要杀死福尔摩斯


End file.
